half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Turret Manufacturing
The Turret Manufacturing is a department wing in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, in which the mass production and the stockpiling of the Sentry Turrets and rejection of defective turrets take place. In the single-player campaign of Portal 2, it is visited by Chell and Wheatley in the chapter The Escape. During the cooperative campaign, ATLAS and P-body partially visit an unknown section of the wing in Test Course 4: Excursion Funnels. Overview This department consists of the Turret Assembly and Storage; large metal crates producing the Turrets either shipping directly into the Tube Network or into storage, Turret Redemption Lines; conveyor belts leading to incinerators, and the Quality Passing Lines. Outside the Factory This marks the beginning of Chapter 5: The Escape As Wheatley leads Chell to the plant, GLaDOS cuts off power to the area. Wheatley decides to use his built-in flashlight, which he was told would kill him if it were used. As the duo make their way through the blacked-out area, Wheatley tells Chell a story about "the old caretaker" going crazy and destroying all of his robots, whose replicas' screams can be heard at night. He then assures that the story has no paranormal intention. Assembly and Storage Chell and Wheatley finally arrive into the Turret Manufacturing wing. The first place is the area where Turret parts are cut out from metal sheets using lasers. Here, Wheatley claims to have almost gotten a job here. He was rejected in favor of "an exact duplicate" of the foreman. Wheatley was instead assigned as the Extended Relaxation Center supervisor, which he regards as "the worst possible job," even saying (without thinking about it) that humans are "smelly." Chell reaches into the Turret Assembly and Storage section, where Turrets can be seen being boxed and put through the Tube Network where they will be delivered throughout the Enrichment Center. Due to the lack of Management Rails that would bring Wheatley lower into the section, Chell is forced to split up and to meet with him later on. Redemption Lines Currently separated from Wheatley, Chell ventures through this section in hopes of reuniting with him. In a typical Aperture Science fashion, the functionality of this section is relatively simple (in this case, a conveyor to an incinerator), given a jazzed-up and ironic name. When entering this area, the Announcer warns that the conveyor belts are active and instructs Chell to avoid engaging with Turrets "headed towards redemption". Once Chell is on the conveyor belt, the Announcer warns that the lines are not rides, and urges her to exit the line. Various broken and dismantled Turrets are seen being sent towards "redemption", one of which is the Oracle Turret. Rescuing it from the line earns the player the "No Hard Feelings" achievement. Quality Passing Lines Chell finally leaves the Redemption Line, and comes to a testing area where turrets fire shots at a mannequin. Defective Turrets make clicking sounds, followed by them either acting like they work, admitting they don't have bullets, and/or asking for bullets. The next section houses a conveyor belt, and an Emergency Intelligence Incinerator as a means of disposing defective Turrets. Beyond the conveyor belt houses a control room where a Master Turret will be scanned for a quality pass. Chell reunites with Wheatley here. Wheatley "hacks" the Master Turret station by breaking the window. After Chell removes the Master Turret, (which explodes after being removed) the line continues inspecting turrets from memory. Wheatley observes the system but fails to come up with a method to sabotage the Turrets. (unless left alone long enough) If during this time Chell stands in the scanner, the player receives the "Scanned Alone" achievement. Instead, Chell grabs one of the defective Turrets being catapulted towards the incinerator, and puts it in place as the Master Turret. This causes the quality of the Turrets produced to degrade, as the normally qualified Turrets are now considered defective. This plan effectively causes GLaDOS to lose one of her more important arsenals in defeating the two. Trivia * Picking up the Oracle Turret seen on the Turret Redemption Line will award the player an achievement and some quotes foreshadowing major storyline events in Portal 2. *Despite the Master Turret apparently being perfectly functional, it explodes shortly after Chell picks it up, much like a Defective Turret. *Standing in the template scanner will award the "Scanned alone" achievement. Standing in the scanner does not affect it, possibly because it only accepts Turrets as templates, but the master turret screen also shows "ERROR: INSERT STOCK CONTROL MASTER" *The scanner itself, which turns and scans each turret, uses the same model as the camera from the first Portal, mounted on a panel arm. *Using a cleverly placed portal, or by turning around quick enough, the player can watch as Wheatley "hacks" the scanner room door. *It seems that only a certain number of defective turrets are allowed in the area at a time; if Chell continues catching defective turrets and setting them on the catwalk, after she catches the 6th or 7th one, the one she caught first will explode violently. This will continue with each additional turret, in the order she caught them. * Using cheats to place an Oracle turret into the master turret booth will cause the Oracle turn into a normal defective turret. However, this cannot be done in normal gameplay because a Grill blocks the Turret's way. * Dropping a defective turret into the Quality Passing Line will often cause a glitch in which the Passing Line jams. Gallery File:Wheatley escape help.jpg|Wheatley guiding Chell through a blackout. List of appearances * Portal 2 Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations